The Untold Story of Hermione Granger
by Celina Corey
Summary: The truth about the romance of Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. A short story.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this Short Story about a year ago, so I would not necessarily base by writing techniques upon the below story. I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed while editing this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter content in this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

We all know the story of Hermione Granger., but do we really? Not so long ago, I was privileged with the knowledge of the painful one she holds. Hers is not one I like to tell, but one I know it must. It begins in her Fourth year at Hogwarts. The Yule Ball, to be exact.

She danced, she laughed, she cried but most importantly, she loved. Hermione had always worn her heart on her sleeve, but I think it is this night that she did so the most. As you may well remember, Hermione attended the Yule Ball with none other than Viktor Krum. Ron, of course, secretly in love with the brown-eyed beauty, was very jealous, and also wore his heart for all to see.

He made it very apparent he did not approve of Hermione _fraternizing_with what he called, "The Enemy." Ron implied it was due to the fact that Harry was competing against him in the TriWizard Tournament, but that was far from the truth. In all reality, it was because Ron could not bear the thought of Hermione with another man.

As the Yule Ball ended, he began to make his fears known to Hermione, resulting in a troublesome fight. But, of course, we know this. However, what we do not know is that after the fight, Hermione went up to the Astronomy Tower to collect her thoughts.

She'd always thought that she loved Ron, but ever since the very renowned Quidditch player had come into her life, she was unsure of what her true feelings were. She loved Ron, though he was ignorant, and she liked Viktor. But did she really _love_ Ron, and if so, was this considered cheating? Loving one, dating another? Hermione had quite the dilemma.

Crying to herself, Hermione sat alone at the very top of the tower, shaking slightly in the chill of the air; though, for some bizarre reason, did not bother her. Later on in the evening, when she went to return to her dorm for some rest, she saw a figure in the darkness. She stopped her pace.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

"My lady," as Viktor now called her for lack of pronunciation of her name, "I fear I have frightened you."

She smiled, "That's quite alright Viktor. What are you doing out so late at night?"

"I wanted to see the stars, and I hear this is the best place to do so."

Hermione's smile began to fade, he was up to something.

"It's very late Viktor, you should rest," she said.

"Alright, I admit. I did want to see stars but not those in the sky. I wanted to see those in your eyes."

Hermione flushed, "I'm afraid there are no stars out tonight."

"They were there earlier this evening. I am sure they would not have left."

Hermione sighed, he was persistent, "Viktor, I need to rest. It's been a long day."

She began to walk away, but was stopped by something, or rather someone, grabbing her wrist in a soothing manner.

"My lady, wait. I need to know that after this is all over with, we _will_see one another. I need to kno-" he cut himself off, noticing her tears, "Someone has hurt you."

She forced a smile, "It's nothing really. Ron and I just had a fight, that's all."

Viktor grimaced, "He did not touch you, did he? I don't like the way he looks at you. It's perverse."

She gapped at him. Did he really accuse Ron of such actions?

"No Viktor, he would never try something like that. We just did not agree on some things."

His voice was understanding, "He does not like me."

She sighed, "Good night, Viktor. Rest well."

He tightened his hold on her wrist a little, "Wait!"

Hermione spun around and began to form a response. However, she never had time to articulate the thought. She turned into his strong arms and flushed a little at the way he looked at her. Before she could even guess his intentions, he leaned to her face and brushed his lips with hers.

"Until later, my lady," he said as he walked away. Leaving her alone with more confused thoughts.

***

After the Tournament was over, Hermione gave off the impression that her and Viktor no longer spoke. Quite the opposite. Secretly, they exchanged letters. Every now and again, he'd apparate not far from her house just so he could see her. He even got along well with her parents. Over the years, Hermione had grown very fond of him. Maybe, even more so than Ron. This worried Hermione.

Later on, after the war was over, she lost contact with Viktor. Ron and her married. They had children, who in turn went to Hogwarts. It wasn't until the youngest daughter left Hogwarts for her first Christmas break that problems began to arise. After the grand meal, provided by none other than Molly Weasley, Hermione was pulled aside by her daughter.

"Mum. I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

Hermione smiled and rubbed her daughter's cheek, "What is it love?"

Her daughter sighed, "One of my professors said that he is my father."

Hermione was taken back, "Excuse me? Sweetie, you know who your father is. He is right through that door with Harry and Ginny and his mother and father and everyone else that is very dear to him! Love, it's Christmas. We should be in there with our family, not in here worrying about what some silly old teacher is saying."

And then, Hermione saw it. The figure moved towards her. She was cold, ice cold and all hope was lost.

"Go get your father! Tell him to hurry and bring his wand! Now!"

Her daughter left, leaving Hermione alone with no wand. The Dementor swooped down upon her, pinning her to the ground. She tried desperately to think of happy thoughts, anything that would help her. Unfortunately, the only thoughts coming to her mind were bad ones. The first fight she had with Ron. The time that she _had_ cheated on Ron. It was just that once, though, about twelve years ago. Fear and panic struck her, what if the daughter was not Ron's? Her last thoughts before she slipped into unconsciousness.

I am sad to report, she never woke. The Dementor's Kiss is a deadly thing and most unbearable to watch, as Ron and Harry had to suffer as they did continually cast the Patronus charm in hopes to save Hermione's life. But, at last, it was all in vain. Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley died that night at the hands of a creature that was only vanquished after her death.

As for Ron, not even hours after the funeral, he too died at the hands of his wand turned upon himself. Ron and Hermione's children were left to Harry and Ginny and later all grew up to be Auror's, except the youngest, who became a very popular Quidditch player. Harry and Ginny painfully recovered from the death of friends, but most importantly the loss of family.

And what of Viktor Krum, you might ask. I am almost amused to say he admitted himself to Azkaban and died three years later.

As an ending to Hermione's painful story, I must admit, I did not tell everything I knew. I know what I know about Hermione Granger through diaries she kept throughout the years. How did I come across such books? I am her youngest daughter and alas, we never understood why the Dementor attacked my mother and only my mother.

**THE END**


End file.
